


Foxy boy

by Melany_Holl



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl





	Foxy boy

В Колумбусе дождь лил три дня подряд. Тяжелые тучи низко висели над городом, царапаясь о крыши корпусов университета, хмурились, когда ветер заставлял их гнаться дальше по небосводу, а потом и вовсе принимались плакать как малыши-дошколята. Хотя что тут взять – поздняя осень.

Наверное, поэтому настроение у Джоша было не самым хорошим: не за горами маячили экзамены, а он был совсем не готов. Да еще и проекты висели камнем над его головой, рискуя обрушиться в любую секунду. 

На парковке было уже пусто, когда он вышел из университета. Несколько секунд Дан вертел на пальцах ключи от машины, раздумывая, стоит ли заскочить в ближайший магазинчик за баночкой (или лучше парой баночек) пива, в кармане нащупал четвертак, подбросил его, чувствуя как за шиворот попадают капли дождя, а потом посмотрел на ладонь – орел. Значит, сама судьба подталкивала его расслабиться. А проект… доделает на выходных. Черт подери – сегодня, в конце концов, пятница!

Под ногами разливались лужи, кроссовки промокли, а с кепки капало, пока он бежал до магазинчика на углу улицы. И в тот момент, когда он хотел уже было дернуть за ручку двери, Джош наткнулся взглядом на промокшие ушки сидящего на скамейке котенка. Тот смотрел на оживленную улицу, проезжающие мимо машины, прятал в карманах куртки с геометрическим принтом озябшие ручки и болтал ногами в салатовых кедах. Хорошенький такой котенок – явно из домашних, вот только больно унылый. Обычно они в таком возрасте более игривы.

Дан покосился на промокший хвост котенка, что покоился рядом с ним на скамейке, подумал о том, насколько же люди бывают недобросовестными со своими питомцами, а потом все же нырнул в магазин.

В магазине пахло кофе и булочками; неяркий свет не раздражал после сумрака улицы, а ритмичный блюз поднимал настроение. Джош стянул с головы кепку, рассеянно скользя глазами по полкам с пестрыми упаковками Джилли Белли, Скиттлс, Орео и шоколадом, остановился около холодильника с пивом и взял целую упаковку с четырьмя бутылками.

«На несколько дней», – подумал он рассеянно, хотя точно знал, что это неправда.

За витринами было видно, как дождь, начавшийся еще с утра, перешел в откровенный ливень, размывая дорожки и стягивая опавшую листву в водовороты луж на тротуаре. Машин было все меньше, все меньше было прохожих, но яркая курточка котенка все еще притягивала взгляд в полумраке улицы.

Джош недовольно качнул головой, схватил с полки три упаковки Скиттлс (сделает потом несколько лишних кругов на тренировке – подумаешь, конфеты), а потом пошел к кассе, за которой стояла девчонка-подросток.

– Привет, – она улыбнулась, отрываясь от комикса с человеком-пауком. Один из последних выпусков – обложка блестящая и совсем еще не измялась. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся Джош, выставляя на прилавок покупки и поглядывая через окно на улицу. – Это твой котенок там?

Девчонка оглянулась, пробив на кассе пачку драже, перегнулась через прилавок, чтобы получше рассмотреть, кто же там сидит на лавочке, а потом удивленно приоткрыла рот.

– Ого! Какой милашка! – она перевела взгляд на Джоша. – Нет, он не мой. Только что он делает на улице в такую погоду?

Не зная, что ей ответить, Дан пожал плечами, чувствуя, что с ушами погружается не в свое дело.

– И это не котенок, – добавила девчонка, складывая покупки в бумажный пакет. – Это лисенок. Видишь, какой у него хвост пушистый? 

– Да, наверное, – буркнул Дан, забирая пакет. – Сколько с меня?

– Пятнадцать девяносто девять, – улыбнулась девочка и дернула себя за косичку, вновь протягивая руку к комиксу. – Может, позвонить в приют?

Джош несколько минут взвешивал все за и против, наклонив голову набок, в который раз напомнил себе, что все его самые дурацкие приключения начинались именно со случайных встреч, а потом все же мотнул головой.

– Сначала спрошу его или гляну, нет ли у него номера на ошейнике.

И, подхватив пакет и улыбнувшись девочке на прощание, он толкнул дверь на улицу. 

Ливень все не прекращался, и куртка у котенка (лисенка, как сказала та маленькая продавщица из Энди Стор), совсем промокла.

– Дружок, почему ты тут сидишь? – Джош слегка наклонился к мальчишке, глядя, как прижимаются его промокшие ушки к короткому ежику волос на голове.

Лисенок ничего не ответил, только смотрел на него большими, слегка испуганными глазами и морщил нос, когда по нему попадали холодные капли.

– Ты не хочешь разговаривать? – устало спросил Джош, прижимая к груди пакет и чувствуя себя слегка по-дурацки: ну, что за новости – стоять под дождем и разговаривать с котенком, который на самом деле лисенок?

Лисенок все молчал, но глаз от Джоша не отводил, только сильнее ежился и уже прятал нос в вороте куртки. С концов его шнурков капало.

– Ладно, – протянул Дан, понимая, что ни слова от малыша не добьется. – Покажи мне свой ошейник, раз уж отказываешься разговаривать.

И он поставил пакет на лавочку, отстраненно подумав, что тот промокнет и порвется, пока он будет нести его к тачке. А лисенок тем временем стянул с шеи полосатый шарф и расстегнул курточку. Простенький кожаный ошейник с медальоном сообщал, что лисенка зовут Тайлер, а вот адреса или телефона владельца указано не было – вернее, когда-то бирочка была, но теперь на месте шва осталась лишь аккуратно срезанная полоска.

– Так ты бездомный? – расстроенно уточнил Дан, уже и не рассчитывая на ответ. Глаза лисенка – грустные, бездонные глаза – увлажнились, обещая добавить к дождю с неба еще пару соленых капель. Или не пару – судя по дрожащей губе малыша.

– Ох, только не реви, – как можно более строго произнес Джош, присаживаясь на корточки напротив лисенка. – Не переживай. Сейчас я позвоню в службу контроля…

Он потянулся к телефону в кармане, поправляя шарф на шее у лисенка, а потом наткнулся на его мокрые прижатые к голове ушки и замер. А ведь найти новую семью для лисенка – целое дело: это котят берут все подряд, зная, что те быстро растут и легко приручаются. А вот лисята… Они ведь хищники так или иначе. Погрызут мебель, начнут кусаться или еще что похуже. 

– Так, – зажмурившись, решил Джош, понимая, что предчувствие его не обмануло – вот оно начало нового приключения. И куда деваться от такого? – Пошли со мной.

Он одной рукой подхватил пакет (тот действительно насквозь промок), а другую ладонь протянул молчаливому ушастому. Малыш несколько мгновений смотрел на Джоша, испуганно моргая и жуя собачку на молнии куртки, а потом спрыгнул с лавки прямо в лужу и ухватился за протянутую руку.

– Ох, черт, – пробормотал Джош, направляясь в сторону своей машины и крепко сжимая в руке ладонь парнишки. – Проклятье...

***

В машине лисенок долго ерзал, пытаясь устроится поудобнее, потом стянул промокшую куртку и бросил ее на пол. Ремень безопасности он попытался расстегнуть, а когда у него не вышло, принялся его грызть острыми зубками, недовольно сплевывая черные нитки прямо на пол.

– Давай ты не будешь так делать? – предложил Джош, наблюдая, как лисенок упрямо грызет ремень, иногда отвлекаясь на стряхивания капель с мокрого хвоста. – Не то, чтобы меня это особенно сильно раздражало, но мне машина дорога как память. Ну, и как средство передвижения.

Тайлер замер, виновато повел ушками и тут же выпустил ленту из зубок, поморщив нос. 

Под курткой у мальчика оказался забавный свитер со снежинками, и Джош в который раз мрачно подумал, что Рождество куда ближе, чем кажется, а значит и экзамены тоже.

– Голодный? – спросил Дан, тормозя на перекрестке. Лисенок задумался на секунду, провел ладошкой по животику, а потом кивнул, заинтересованно выпрямившись и выжидая лакомство. – Понятно.

Джош потянулся к пакету – тот совсем развалился и на заднем сидении теперь валялись сладости под упаковкой пива. Он выудил одну из пачек скиттлс, вздохнул, проглатывая слюнку и протянул ее малышу.

– Кушай, не обляпайся.

Тайлер, хитро улыбаясь и оттягивая ворот свитера, тут же клыками разорвал упаковку, высыпал в рот горсть конфет и довольно зафыркал, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза и счастливо поглаживая живот. Выглядело это забавно, так что Дан быстро справился с приступом жадности и с легким сердцем отдал лисенку и остальные пачки конфет, решив, что все равно второго похода в магазин не миновать.

Лисенок хрумкал скиттлс, фыркал, когда ему попадались особо кислые конфетки и раскладывал некоторые из драже по цветам радуги на приборной панели. Его ушки двигались как маленькие локаторы, подмечая новые звуки, благосклонно вслушиваясь в музыку из магнитолы и поджимаясь, когда на улице прокатились первые раскаты грома. 

– Не бойся, – улыбнулся Джош, замечая испуг лисенка. – Ты же наелся моих конфет – от них все становятся храбрыми и неуязвимыми к грозе.

Тайлер недоверчиво поджал губы, ноготками царапая присохший к джинсам комок грязи, а потом кивнул.

– То есть ты меня понимаешь, – удовлетворенно отметил Дан, сворачивая с улицы в переулок к своему дому. – А почему не разговариваешь?

Тайлер пожал плечами, закидывая в рот остатки последней пачки драже и забрался с ногами на сиденье.

– Маленький, вредный гов… – Джош вовремя захлопнул рот, когда удивленный Тайлер обернулся на него, а его нижняя губа тихонько задрожала, предвещая долгие рыдания. – Нет-нет! Это не тебе. Черт!

Джош хлопнул себя по лбу и поспешил погладить лисенка за ухом, видя, что тот еще точно не решил, нужно ли плакать или можно обойтись. Он легко провел кончиками пальцев по гладкой шерстке на ушке мальчишки, ласково улыбнулся и взлохматил волосы на его голове. А Тайлер, методично отдиравший с лобового стекла наклейку с фестиваля «Burning Man», продолжил пакостить. К тому моменту, когда они подъехали к дому, от наклейки ничего не осталось.

***

Промокшие насквозь кеды валялись зеленым сугробом в темной прихожей; уже подсохшая куртка висела на двери, собирая на полу маленькое озеро из капающей с капюшона и рукавов воды. Носки лисенка оказались мокрыми да еще и с маленькой дырочкой на большом пальце правой ноги – Джош рассеянно рассматривал принт из джентльменских усиков на них и думал, выбрасывать или стирать.

«Выбрасывать», – решил он, когда мальчишка оглушительно чихнул.

– Снимай одежду и иди в душ, – скомандовал он, вытягивая из шкафа полотенце. – Ты же сам сможешь помыться?

Он отдал лисенку полотенце, подпихнул его в сторону ванной, а сам устало поплелся на кухню, по пути подбирая коробки из-под пиццы и тайской еды. Пропихнув мусор в пакет, Дан включил телек, кофеварку и пустил записи автоответчика.

– _Привет, милый, это мама. Как ты? Перезвони._

«Нет, мам, точно не сегодня».

– _Джош, детка, прошлая ночь… А, черт, мне нужно работать. Я оставлю тебе мой номер…_

«Ух ты, черт, откуда у тебя мой домашний? Стереть-стереть…»

– _Хэй, брат, что у тебя с мобильным? Мы в 80-ых? Почему я разговариваю с автоответчиком?_

«Потому что я люблю голосовые сообщения, вот почему, Джордан».

– _Быстрая доставка пиццы по всему городу – закажи одну и вторую получи бесплатно!_

А вот это было как нельзя кстати – Дан записал на мобильный номер доставки и подумал, что это идеальный вариант для такой погоды. Тащиться в ливень в магазин не хотелось от слова совсем.

Шум воды в ванной не стихал, доносилось довольное пофыркивание и едва слышное пение – так словно Тайлер не был уверен в словах. Джош поморщился, глотнув из забытой утром кружки давно остывший кофе, а потом присел за стол, размышляя, что же ему делать с лисенком дальше. Очевидно, оставлять его нельзя – Дан учится и работает, значит, достаточного времени уделять ему не сможет. Можно попробовать отдать его маме, но…

Джош улыбнулся, вспомнив, как недовольная мама божилась, что больше никогда не будет покупать ему питомцев, когда Дан в очередной раз забыл в школе хомячка.

Так. Мама отпадает. 

Ури? Нет, тот никогда не сможет справиться с кем-то, тем более с лисенком – Джош не удивится, если на следующий день найдет их обкуренных и спящих под столом.

Возможно, какие-то ребята из колледжа или знакомые?...

Но сколько бы он не думал, никак не мог припомнить тех, кому бы смог с чистой совестью отдать лисенка. Это же серьезное приобретение – таких обычно заводят богатенькие папики или их девушки, чтобы разнообразить жизнь. Правда, лисенок еще явно слишком молод для тех утех, которыми папики свою жизнь разноображивают. 

Хотя… Сколько ему там? Черт, что за мысли?

Хлопнула дверь ванной, и на пороге кухни показался укутанный с головы до ног Тайлер с грустно волочащимся по полу хвостом.

– Согрелся? – спросил его Джош, поднимаясь и пытаясь припомнить, где у него хранится чай. – Садись. Я сейчас заварю чаю и поищу тебе одежду.

Малыш повел носом, с любопытством принюхиваясь к витавшему по кухне аромату кофе, с ногами залез на стул и тут же запустил ладошку в корзинку с печеньем.

– Погоди, не ешь сладкое, приятель, – шикнул на него Дан, включая чайник и набирая номер пиццерии. – Сейчас закажу пиццу, поешь, а потом печенье.

Тайлер надулся и с головой спрятался под полотенцем, став вдруг похожим на махровое приведение. 

– Отлично, – вздохнул Джош саркастично и покачал головой.

– Атична, – эхом повторил Тайлер.

Дан замер с телефоном у уха.

– Ты умеешь разговаривать? – выдохнул он изумленно, не заметив, что разговор с оператором уже начался.

– Сэр? – удивленно переспросила девушка.

– Ох, да, – поспешил пробормотать Джош в телефон, глядя, как лисенок хитро подмигивает одним глазом из щелочки в полотенце. – Просто мой лисенок сказал первое слово.

– Поздравляю, сэр, – довольно искренне воскликнула та, явно безмерно удивившись. – Лисенок, сэр? Очень необычно.

– И не говорите, – покачал головой Дан, словно и сам не верил, что это происходит с ним, а не с кем-то другим. – Ладно, я думаю, что мы хотим две пиццы. Наверное, пепперони и…

Он наклонился к лисенку и потрепал его по голове.

– Ты хочешь сладкую или с мясом?

– Сакую, – донеслось из-под полотенца.

– Отлично, – ухмыльнулся Джош. – Какую-нибудь сладкую пиццу. Фруктовую, наверное.

– Хорошо, сэр, – проговорила девушка и записала его адрес. – Через сорок минут ждите ваш заказ. Хорошего вечера!

Не отрывая глаз от спрятавшегося Тайлера, Джош отложил в сторону телефон, а сам присел перед ним на корточки. За его спиной начинал потихоньку закипать чайник, аппетитно пах кофе из кофемашины, за окном поблескивали молнии и слышались раскаты грома, а перед ним сидел маленький лисенок и смешно поджимал показавшимися из-под полотенца пальцы на ногах.

– Так ты болтаешь? – стягивая с него полотенце, мягко спросил Джош.

– Неа, – ответил Тайлер и улыбнулся. Зубки у него маленькие и очень острые – настоящие клыки хищника. Удивительно, что малыш так любит сладкое.

– Болтаешь, – удовлетворенно выдохнул Джош, гладя ушки лисенка – они нежные и мягкие – не хотелось прекращать их трогать, до того они были приятные на ощупь. – И сколько тебе лет?

– Год, – из-под полотенца вынырнул средний пальчик левой руки с обгрызенным ногтем, очень доходчиво поясняя точный возраст малыша.

Дан несколько секунд пялился на палец, не совсем понимая, насколько это шутка или парнишка действительно просто показывает ему свой возраст. А потом Тайлер глухо рассмеялся, едва не падая со стула на пол, и Джош недовольно поджал губы.

– Очень смешно, – выдохнул он, поднимаясь и отворачиваясь от малыша. Хотя какой он малыш – по человеческим меркам ему около семнадцати, даром, что выглядит совсем ребенком. Но, может быть, это особенность лисят? Или всех питомцев? 

Чертов обаятельный хитрец. Хотя, что с него взять – лис он и в Африке лис. 

Раздраженный и слегка сбитый с толку, Джош замер над горячим чайником. Стоит ли корить себя за то, что малолетний ушастый стервец так легко обвел его вокруг пальца, притворившись беспомощным ребенком? Нет, определенно. Они ведь созданы для этого – вызывать вздохи умиления и взрывать ютуб забавными роликами, где они бегают за хвостом или отправляют воздушные поцелуи. 

Вот только, как с ними вообще справляются хозяева? 

«Надо погуглить...» – подумал Джош, вытягивая из шкафчика кружки Star Wars – их они с Брендоном купили на прошлом игрофесте. Странно, что он вообще довез кружки домой, если вспомнить, что на заднем сидении Ури пытался сожрать, судя по звукам, одну из принцесс Лей, которая оказалась потом вовсе не принцессой, а скорее принцем. Принцем по имени Даллон с крутым байком и отличным чувством юмора.

Смех за его спиной стих, зато послышались шлепающие шаги по плитке, тихий вздох и неуверенное фырканье. Тайлер обернул свои руки вокруг талии Дана и уткнулся носом в его спину, щекой потираясь о футболку.

– Подлиза, – буркнул Джош и обернулся, заставляя лисенка отойти на пару шагов.

– Обиделся? – Тайлер прижал уши к голове, укутываясь в полотенце и морщась.

– Нет, – дернул плечом Дан. – Так ты у нас взрослый парень. Кофе?

– Какао? – застенчиво предложил Тайлер и лизнул его плечо кончиком языка, привстав на цыпочки. Обыкновенное проявление нежности – так делают почти все котята, когда хотят ласки, вот только Тайлер котенком не был. И на человека он был похож больше, чем на лисенка – красивый парень с невинными глазами и гладкой шерсткой на хвостике.

Джош тяжело сглотнул слюнку, совсем некстати вспомнив, что под полотенцем у парнишки ничего нет.

– Какао так какао, – выдохнул он, собирая в кулак всю выдержку, да еще и свои яйца в придачу – он мужик или нет? – Но сначала давай тебя оденем.

Тайлер кивнул и снова взгромоздился на стул, стянув с головы полотенце и задумчиво наклоняясь к окну. От его дыхания запотело стекло, и лисенок начал водить по нему пальцем, вырисовывая загогулины и листочки.

Перемены в настроении малыша были необъяснимы, и Джош устало потер лицо, думая, что сам себя подвел с собственным бабьим сочувствием – почему он не мог просто пройти мимо?

Наверное, если бы мог, то его бы звали не Джошем, а каким-нибудь Диком*.

Дан прошел в спальню в гардеробной, пытаясь сообразить, что из его вещей подойдет лисенку. Тот был тоньше его раза в два, ниже на голову – и это полбеды. Что делать с хвостом? У него не было специальных штанов для питомцев, не говоря уже о белье.

– Как тебя зовут? – услышал он за спиной негромкий голос Тайлера. Когда он не паясничал, то звучал почти по-взрослому, но очень нежно – этакий невинный ангелок. 

Ага. Ангелок, способный перегрызть ремень безопасности.

– Джош, – Дан достал с верхней полки шорты, которые не носил уже несколько лет и белую майку.

– Мне нравится твое имя, Джош, – словно пробуя на вкус, задумчиво произнес лисенок и потер кончик носа ладошкой. Полотенце замерло на его острых плечах, а потом радостно скатилось к ногам, предпринимая попытку сбежать – неудачную, к слову, ведь дальше сдвинуться у него не получилось.

Зато Джош едва не двинулся разумом, когда абсолютно не стесняющийся своей наготы Тайлер принялся задумчиво крутить кончик хвоста вокруг пальца. Он стоял, рассеянно рассматривая комнату и принюхивался как тогда на кухне.

– Держи, – выдохнул, наконец, Джош, протянув лисенку одежду.

– О, спасибо, – Тайлер забрал майку и тут же натянул ее на себя, довольно ощупывая ткань кончиками пальцев и прижимаясь к ней своей щекой. – Пахнет тобой, Джош.

– Она не стираная? – покраснел Дан, проклиная собственную неряшливость.

– Чистая, – мотнул головой лисенок и присел на кровать, зевая. – Просто все равно пахнет тобой.

Дан не мог не смотреть на длинные ноги малыша, на то, как тот, приподняв бедра, натягивал шорты, все так же не отрывая заинтересованного взгляда с полок, на которых стопками ютились учебники, фигурки с комик-кона, журналы и диски, пара упаковок барабанных палочек, а на стене – коллаж из фото.

– Это твои друзья? – он поднялся с кровати, медленно подошел к фотографиям и принялся аккуратно водить пальцем по улыбающимся лицам, задерживая взгляд на снимках Джоша.

– Да, друзья и я, – Дан облизал губы и тряхнул головой: это всем известно, что всякие там котята, щенята, да даже лисята – искусственно созданные стервецы, которые одним взглядом способны покорить любого. И что хуже – они об этом знают тоже. Знают, и пользуются.

Нельзя обманываться его внешним видом – лисенок, оказывается, не такой уж и лисенок, судя по тому, как он застенчиво смотрит из-под приспущенных ресниц, как улыбается одним уголком рта, как изящно опирается стопой о свое колено и машет хвостом, торчащим из-под майки.

– Почему тебя выгнали? – вдруг спросил Джош, и Тайлер не спеша обернулся, глядя на него из-за плеча.

– Я не понравился моей хозяйке, – взвешивая каждое слово, ответил парнишка и снова улегся на кровать.

– Почему?

Лисенок потянулся, вдохнул полной грудью, уткнувшись носом в подушку, а потом свернулся клубком. А Джош как стоял истуканом, так и остался стоять. Он не знал, почему, но его покровительственное отношение к этому малышу вдруг испарилось, и Дан явственно почувствовал, как острые зубки лисенка вместе с его невинным взглядом из-под пушистых ресниц прочно расталкивают всех в его сердце и занимают свою собственную нишу. Объемную, к слову.

Чертовы коты, собаки, волки и лисы с их забавным фырканьем.

– Она хотела котенка, – пожал плечами Тайлер и похлопал ладошкой рядом с собой. – Ты приляжешь со мной?

Дан медленно сделал шаг к собственной постели, смахнул с края на пол забытую упаковку Принглс и неуверенно присел рядом с пареньком.

– Теперь я твой лисенок? – чуть помолчав, спросил Тайлер.

– Сомневаюсь, – качнул головой Джош и потер виски. С ним что-то надо было делать. Обращаться в службу защиты животных, искать на Facebook его бывшую хозяйку, играть с ним в мяч или…

В домофон позвонили.

– Это еда? – встрепенулся малыш и приподнялся, с готовностью бежать прямо сейчас к двери и зубами, если потребуется, вгрызаться в створки – лишь бы поскорее добраться до заветной коробки.

– Наверное, – Джош подхватил кошелек со стола и пошел открывать дверь.

Все верно – единственное, что сейчас можно было сделать с лисенком – это его накормить.

***

– Итак, – заключил Дан, открывая на ноутбуке вкладку с Facebook. – Как звали твою хозяйку?

Тайлер валялся на кровати, вытянув над собой руку с кусочком пиццы и выжидая, пока длинная нитка расплавленного сыра упадет прямо в его распахнутый в ожидании рот.

– Тайлер, – строго одернул его Джош.

– Я играю, не мешай, – не отрывая взгляда от пиццы над головой пробормотал лисенок.

– Я сейчас разозлюсь, – предупредил его Дан, сам внимательно глядя на сыр и заражаясь азартом – упадет или застынет? 

Лисенок повернул к нему лицо и тут же отложил пиццу в сторону, напоследок сунув в рот половинку клубники.

– Дженна, – Тайлер подполз к Дану ближе и потерся носом о его руку.

– А фамилия?

Малыш пожал плечами.

– Мы не очень с ней познакомились, – прикрыв глаза и подставляя шею ласкам объяснил он.

– Почему? – Дан неуверенно провел пальцами по его шерстке, цепляясь ногтями за ошейник и щурясь от бликов на медальоне.

– Меня привезли пару месяцев назад к ней, – пробормотал Тайлер, потягиваясь и зевая. – Но ее долго не было, так что мы увиделись только на прошлой неделе.

Он равнодушно махнул хвостом и повел ухом, слыша раскат грома за окном.

– Но она сказала, что не хочет лис, – парень оскалился и присел, обхватив руками колени. Уши Тайлера поникли, а губы задрожали.

– О, нет, дружище, только без слез, – поспешно встряхнул его за плечи Дан. – Не выношу слезы. Особенно детские.

– Я не ребенок, – возразил Тайлер и резко повернулся к Джошу. Непролитые слезы так и застыли в его глазах, повиснув на ресницах, поблескивая маленькими хрусталиками. – Я взрослый.

Он придвинулся ближе, краснея и тяжело дыша, а Дан с удивлением наблюдал за метаниями на лице лисенка. И только он хотел утешительно пробормотать что-то в духе «разумеется, ты взрослый», как Тайлер наклонился и прикоснулся губами к его губам.

– Видишь? – прошептал он, отстранившись. – Я взрослый.

Джош медленно кивнул, все еще любуясь слезами-самоцветами и наслаждаясь клубникой на своих губах. Все это смахивало на сон: гроза за окном, настоящий шторм, остывающая пицца, белый экран аймака и серьезный лисенок с торчащими в стороны ушками и нервно подрагивающим хвостом. Ох, ну, до чего же тот красив…

– Ладно, – выдохнул Дан, вспомнив, что людям положено дышать. – Вот и не плачь.

Тайлер отстранился и снова улегся на его колени.

– Поищем по подбору, – стряхивая оцепенение пробормотал Джош, боясь лишний раз прикоснуться к малышу на его коленях. Это не был его лисенок. Его надо вернуть домой. Вернуть и объяснить, что за питомцами надо ухаживать, а если не хочется – то отправлять в приют. 

Хотя Джош уже понимал, что просто так вернуть Тайлера не сможет. Или сможет – а потом будет рыдать как девчонка в подушку и расстроенно прижимать к груди вытянутые из мусорки его носки. 

Надо бы все-таки их действительно достать и постирать.

– Сколько ей лет?

– Не знаю, – зевнул Тайлер и прижался щекой к его ноге. Джош с трудом утопил в груди умиленный стон.

– А примерно?

– Годика полтора, наверное, – лисенок не открывал глаз и просто помахивал хвостом, рассеянно водя ушками.

– Получается около двадцати-двадцати пяти, – прикинул Дан и наклонился над лицом Тайлера. – Окей, а где она живет?

Мальчик нахмурился и даже распахнул глаза, не зная, что ответить. Несколько секунд он морщил лоб, тер нос и расстроенно надувал губы, пока на лице его не заиграла радостная улыбка.

– В доме! Она живет в большом доме.

Джош застонал.

– Я что-то не так сказал? – лисенок снова опустил ушки и расстроенно приподнялся, глядя на Джоша снизу вверх.

– Все так, – поспешил его успокоить Дан, пробегая взглядом по результатам поиска по имени Дженна. Две сотни тысяч совпадений по штату. Отлично. – Ты все очень хорошо описал.

Лисенок снова засиял и поднялся, выискивая взглядом новую забаву.

– Получается, социальные сети нам не помогут, – Джош захлопнул крышку макбука и отложил его в сторону, сосредоточенно придумывая новый план. Хотя, что можно было еще придумать – только звонить в приют, а он так не поступил бы. Он же взрослый мужик, неужели не справится с лисенком? Почти взрослым лисенком.

Его размышления прервал грохот и вид огорченного Тайлера, вынырнувшего из-под кровати: тот решил поохотиться на пиццу, наскочил на нее, но не подрассчитал силы и свалился, пребольно ударившись локтем об угол.

– Джооооош… – захлебываясь в слезах, пробормотал он, потирая ушибленное место.

– Господи-Иисусе, – поморщился тот в ответ, но тут же подхватил малыша на руки и успокаивающе подул на руку. – Это исцеляющий ветер, видишь? Он отправляет боль в Мордор, прямо в сердце Роковой горы.

Тайлер шмыгнул носом, прижался к груди Джоша еще сильнее, но плакать прекратил.

– Что такое Мордор? – рассеянно поинтересовался он, украдкой вытирая слезы и сопли о майку Дана.

– Ты сейчас серьезно? – Джош отодвинул от себя лисенка и ошеломленно попытался найти в его лице намек на шутку. – Скажи, что ты прикалываешься.

Лисенок огорченно покачал головой и приготовился вызывать новую порцию слез.

– Тайлер, – недовольно одернул его Дан. – Я правда не выношу слез. Давай ты не будешь плакать, а я просто посвящу тебя в новый мир Средиземья. Поверь, это не стоит твоих слез.

И он, не удержавшись, прикоснулся губами к его щеке, прекрасно понимая, что совершает ошибку. Но Тайлер, совершенно не обративший внимание на поцелуй, слез с его колен и лишь сосредоточенно кивнул.

Дан потянул его за руку в гостиную, отмахиваясь от мысли, что был бы не против таскать малыша на руках круглые сутки. Лисенок плелся за ним следом, покачивая хвостом и потирая глаза.

– Ты хочешь спать? – спросил его Дан, выуживая из стопки Blu Ray первую часть Властелина колец.

– Нет, – соврал Тайлер.

Джош хмыкнул, запустил фильм, а сам потянул за крючок диван, раскладывая его и сразу же падая на свое любимое место.

– Давай ко мне, – он хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой, глядя на зевающего лисенка и добавил громкости на телеке.

Тайлер подполз ближе, устраиваясь рядом поудобнее, поерзал, а потом залез на Джоша сверху и ткнулся холодным носом в его шею.

«Мир изменился», – трагично возвестила Галадриэль, но лисенок уже посапывал Дану на ухо, довольно обнимая его руками и ногами.

– А говорил, что не хочешь спать, – хмыкнул Джош, аккуратно поглаживая хвостик Тайлера.

Все-таки лисята очень милые создания.

***

– Ладно, – лицо Ури вытянулось, когда на пороге квартиры Дана его встретил не заспанный Джош, а кутающийся в свитер лисенок. – Я не туда попал.

– Ури? – донеслось из глубины квартиры. – Заходи.

Дан знал, что по субботам Брендон всегда заскакивал к нему после пробежки, чтобы согласовать планы на вечер и выпить кофе. Но такой удивленной физиономии он не видел примерно с того момента, когда Брендон осознал, что влюбился в парня. 

– Это кто у тебя такой миленький завелся? – он прошел в гостиную, походя погладив Тайлера по голове и опустился на диван рядом с Джошем. – У тебя в квартире самым милым всегда был я, а теперь я кажусь уродом на фоне этого чуда.

Лисенок довольно улыбнулся, а потом снова взгромоздился на Джоша и уставился в телевизор.

– Включай, я готов смотреть, – разрешил он, когда удостоверился, что устроился достаточно удобно. Смирившийся с участью подушки Джош выудил из-под его хвоста джойстик и, стараясь скрыть улыбку, запустил с паузы фильм.

– Да я смотрю тут у вас netflix and chill**? – удивленно протянул Ури, рассматривая сосредоточенного на путешествии хоббитов лисенка. Тот улегся на животе Джоша, обняв его руками и ногами как маленькая коала и периодически открывал рот, чтобы тот положил ему немного попкорна на язык.

– Расслабляется из нас только он, – деланно недовольно пробормотал Джош, нежно поглаживая Тайлера за ушком. – Меня эксплуатируют.

Ури скептически качнул головой и ткнул в него пальцем, когда Джош аккуратно приподнял бутылку с пепси-колой, внимательно придерживая трубочку, чтобы Тайлер не подавился.

– Ты превратился в пуську, – заключил он трагически.

– Да, – согласился Джош и вытер лисенку губы.

– Мистер, вы не могли бы позвать Джошуа Дана, хозяина квартиры? – все еще не веря своим глазам, попросил Брендон и уже хотел было взять немного попкорна из коробки, как тут же получил по руке.

– Не объедай Тайлера, – строго хмыкнул Дан и пихнул его пяткой, стараясь лишний раз не потревожить увлеченного лисенка.

– Господи, это шутка? – Ури неверяще покачал головой и поджал губы. Но вид чихающего Тайлера был настолько уморителен, что он не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Зато Джошу было не до смеха.

– Ты простыл? – обеспокоенно уточнил он, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу лисенка.

– Нет, – ответил тот и снова чихнул.

Начиная паниковать, Джош притянул его лицо ближе к себе, пытаясь просчитать пальцами пульс на запястье и прикасаясь губами к коже – температуры не было.

– Ты такой сейчас мамочка, что я готов блевануть, – с отвращением произнес Брендон и рассмеялся.

– Ничего подобного, – возразил Тайлер и показал Ури язык.

Брендон засмеялся еще громче, удивляясь таким дерзким повадкам у малыша. Тот оскалился, демонстрируя острые зубы и недовольно топорщил хвост, словно готовился наброситься на Брендона.

– Хищный малыш, – одобрительно протянул тот.

– Тайлер, – укоризненно покачал головой Дан. – Так себя хорошие лисы не ведут.

Мальчик тут же покраснел и понурил ушки, пристыженно спрятав лицо на груди Джоша.

– Потрясающая хитрость, – все больше удивляясь, сказал Ури. – Он из тебя веревки вьет.

– Даллон из тебя тоже.

– Туше, братишка, – рассмеялся Брендон и таки урвал горсть попкорна. 

Джош опустил Тайлера на диван и кивнул другу на выход, делая знак идти за ним.

– Где ты его взял? – спросил Ури, наливая на кухне стакан воды. Вчерашний ливень прекратился, и теперь через окно лился яркий солнечный свет, отражаясь от стекла стакана и прыгая по стенам зайчиками.

– На улице, – признался Дан, доставая из холодильника по бутылочке пива.

– Потеряшка?

Дан кивнул.

– Не хочешь заявить? – серьезно произнес Ури, открывая пиво и делая глоток. – Его может разыскивать хозяин. Мало ли этот малыш призер конкурса за самый аккуратный анус или гладкую шерстку.

Джош закатил глаза.

– Хозяйка выгнала его на улицу, – возразил он в конце концов, раскачиваясь на стуле и глядя, как медленно ползет солнечный луч по шкафчику.

– Это ничего не меняет, – мягко произнес Ури. – Его могут захотеть вернуть. Представляешь, как может кто-то скучать по этому чемпиону. 

Дан упрямо мотнул головой.

– Ну, хочешь, я сам это сделаю? – предложил Брендон, усаживаясь напротив. – Оставлю заявление. А ты сам решишь, стоит ли отвечать или нет.

Несколько секунд Джош молчал, кусая губы и дергая себя за мочку уха, но время шло, а вопрос все еще висел в воздухе, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть.

– Ладно. Но только оставь мой номер. Я сам разберусь.

***

Все выходные они провели дома, выбирая на сайте одежды обновки для лисенка, досматривая трилогию Властелина колец и играя. Вечером в воскресенье Джош, уставший от бесконечных игр и шалостей Тайлера, уснул перед телевизором то ли под Зверополис, то ли под Покахонтас.

Зато проснулся он от аккуратных прикосновений к лицу.

– Что ты делаешь, Тай-Тай? – хриплым со сна голосом проговорил Джош.

– Сюрприз, – довольно ответил тот и прикрыл глаза Дана ладошкой. От его пальцев пахло ванилью и чем-то неуловимо знакомым – парикмахерской или… краской?!

– Тайлер! – проснувшись полностью, Джош резко поднялся и в два шага оказался в ванной. Не понимающий, почему хозяин так резко отреагировал, Тайлер поспешил за ним следом, сжимая в ладони расческу.

– Джош? – тихо переспросил он, глядя, как Дан ошеломленно пялится в зеркало, пытаясь понять, что это за цвет будет у него, после того, как он смоет краску.

– Окей, Тайлер, – дрожащим голосом начал он. – Что было написано на коробке и где ты ее взял?

Лисенок расстроенно спрятал лицо в ладонях и сел на пол, нервно помахивая хвостом.

– Тайлер.

– Я заказал его по интернету, ты же сам мне сказал, что я могу покупать все, что захочу, – всхлипнул он, и Джош, включавший в этот момент душ, чертыхнулся и наклонился к огорченному мальчику.

– Ты по-прежнему можешь заказывать все, что хочешь, Тай, – куда более мягче уверил он потирающего кулачками друг о друга лисенка. – Просто, понимаешь ли, это мои волосы.

Он через силу улыбнулся, ободрительно сжимая ладонями хрупкие плечи Тайлера.

– Так что там было написано, малыш? – повторил он, мысленно надеясь, что это обычный тоник – один из тех, которые смываются после первого же мытья головы.

Лисенок поднял на него свои большие глаза и сморщил нос.

– Стойкое окрашивание до пяти недель, – признался он шепотом.

Джош застонал.

– А цвет?...

– Морская волна, – смущаясь все сильнее пробормотал Тайлер и снова спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Просто я никогда не был на море, Джош.

***

Ярко-голубые волосы торчали во все стороны фантасмагоричными кустами. Лисенок, не замечая расстройства Джоша, восхищенно любовался его волосами весь вечер и не уставал говорить об этом.

– Мне очень нравится, – завороженно протянул Тайлер, перебирая пряди тонкими пальцами и постоянно прикасаясь к волосам губами. – Они такие красивые.

Джош, поклявшийся заблокировать все сайты с магазинами доставки и уже почти решивший, что побриться налысо – это не такая уж и плохая идея, сейчас откровенно наслаждался нехитрым ласкам лисенка.

– Разве можно перекрашивать волосы без разрешения? – спросил он, чувствуя, как раздражение и злость отступают перед натиском умиления.

– Но ведь ты стал еще красивее, – возмутился лисенок и снова поцеловал его – на этот раз в щеку. Такое невинное прикосновение отозвалось сдерживаемым на протяжении нескольких дней жаром в животе и кульбитом сердца Джоша.

– Знаешь, не каждый поймет твое невероятное дизайнерское решение, Тай, – улыбнулся он, прикрывая глаза и притягивая мальчика к себе ближе. Тот сидел на его коленях, окольцевав ногами талию Дана и гладил его голову. Пальчики бегали по шее, забираясь в волосы, иногда ныряли под майку, и Джош с удивлением чувствовал на коже учащенное дыхание Тайлера. Не может же он...

– Но ведь мне так нравится, – наклонил лисенок голову, улыбаясь и прикрывая глаза в удовольствии. Щеки его раскраснелись, а хвостик ходил ходуном, не прекращая двигаться ни на секунду.

– И плевать на мнение всех остальных? – спросил Джош, и Тайлер снова поцеловал его в щеку. На сей раз куда жарче.

– Конечно, – хихикнул лисенок и лизнул его подбородок. – Ты колючий.

Джош вздохнул, сильнее сжимая ладони на его талии. Поведение Тайлера объяснить было сложно, и куда сложнее было понять, а, главное, принять его дразнящие поцелуи, тоненькие вздохи и ерзанье попки на коленях Дана.

– Ладно. Мне побриться?

– Не сейчас, – пробормотал Тайлер и медленно провел языком по его щеке. Линия получилась кривая и влажная – огибала его подбородок и резко ползла вверх, прерываясь у мочки его уха. – Ты красивый и вкусный.

Дан закусил губу и прикрыл глаза. Лисенок жался все сильнее, все сильнее терся о его животик, и он с восторгом и недоверием пытался поверить в происходящее.

– Можно я попробую тебя, Джош?

Лисенок куснул мочку его уха, пальцами впиваясь в его волосы и прижимаясь всем телом.

– Тайлер…

Тот дернулся, потеревшись своим возбуждением о его живот и тихонько пискнул. И это маленькое, почти незаметное движение сорвало все ограничения – Дан застонал, подхватил Тайлера на руки и, перевернув на спину, уложил его на кровать. Лисенок глубоко дышал, выгибаясь и дергая хвостиком – и эта картина застенчивого мальчика в длинной майке, прикрывающей его бедра, мальчика с прижатыми к голове ушками, с нежными губками и блуждающими по телу Джоша ладошками была непередаваемо прекрасной.

– Джош, ты такой красивый, – простонал лисенок застенчиво, приподнимая бедра и пытаясь потереться о ладонь Джоша.

– Ты дразнишься? – Дан приблизился к лицу Тайлера, почти теряя голову от возбуждения – потому что тот лежал перед ним такой нежный и открытый, нуждающийся в ласке и тепле.

– Джош, ты такой… 

И он задохнулся от возбуждения, когда Джош едва ощутимо провел по его шее кончиками пальцев.

– Какой, малыш? – он скользнул губами по его ключицам и просчитал языком пульс под кожей.

– Невероятный, Джош…

Лисенок выгнулся, потянулся, помогая снять с него футболку и нижнее белье, стыдливо прикрываясь хвостиком и краснея. И вид этого малыша, призывно раскрывающего ноги, но в то же время застенчиво прячущего личико в подушке никак не хотел совпадать с действительностью. Он тихонько стонал в ладонь, прикрывая глаза и послушно прогибаясь под ладонями Дана, скулил, когда пальцы скользнули по его груди, задевая сосочки, и громко выдохнул, когда Джош обхватил его ладонью.

– Я исполню все твои желания, – озабоченно пробормотал Дан, очерчивая линию поцелуев по груди лисенка. А Тайлер только и смог, что поспешно закивать, утопая в наслаждении и задыхаясь от ощущений.

– Поцелуй меня? – попросил он.

И Дан поцеловал, мягко покусывая губы и жадно срывая сладкие стоны...

***

В понедельник ему пришло оповещение – Дженна Блэк хотела бы вернуть своего питомца домой. Разумеется, за вознаграждение. Поэтому любой, владеющий хотя бы какой-нибудь информацией, должен был ей сообщить.

Джош несколько раз перечитал слово «должен», вгляделся в улыбающееся лицо девушки на экране телефона, а потом удалил сообщение, оставив только свой домашний номер – пусть поговорит с автоответчиком, если очень хочется.

Он отложил в сторону мобильный, и прижал Тайлера к груди – тот снова опутал его ногами и вцепился пальчиками в шевелюру. И вытянутые губки, и пушистый хвост, и славные ушки – все это было частью его лисенка. Маленького хитрого лиса, любящего сладости и мультфильмы.

 

________

* Dick (Дик) с английского может переводиться как член, поэтому это имя всегда становится объектом шуток.  
** Netflix and chill – слоган американской медиакомпании, поставляющей фильмы и сериалы. В последнее время все большую популярность набирает данный слоган, который дословно переводится как «смотри фильм и расслабляйся». Однако молодые люди, приглашающие возлюбленных посмотреть кинцо, зачастую подразумевают совершенно иное ;) Поэтому данное выражение стало синонимом «давай переспим, детка?» С:


End file.
